Son of Poseidon
by Omgoth
Summary: AU what if sally had accepted poseidon's offer of living with him under the sea? What would change? Percabeth and Posally
1. Prologue

Son of Poseidon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is PJO. For one thing, I am female, as I am pretty sure Rick Riordan is not. Secondly, as much as I hate to admit it, my writing is not nearly as good as his, so there.**_

Prologue

SALLY POV

"Sally, please. Stay with me. You'll want for nothing! I shall build you a palace under the sea, fit for the goddess amongst women you are. We'll be happy, and I'll protect you always. Please, love, stay with me."

I bit my lip, considering the proposal. It was very, very tempting. I truly loved poseidon, and the opportunity to stay with him forever was something that I truly did not want to give up. But on the other hand, did I want to lead a life where I did not fight my own battles? Where poseidon did everything for me? I was a very independent woman, and I would not give that up easily... but, it was worth it.

"But your brothers, and the other gods! What would they think? And what happens when I die?"

He frowned for a moment in thought, and I took the chance to study his handsome features, before a smile lit his face, nearly blinding me. "My brothers shall not reach you here, in my territory. I can't give you immortality, but if you stay with me, you will never age. You won't die, unless you go out looking for death."

I was amazed at this, never having thought it was possible. My heart ached for me to accept, but my pride would not surrender. "And what of my choice to become an author? Or returning to school. You know better than anyone that I'm an independent woman."

He grinned wryly at me, and I felt my heart flutter. "My dear sally, of course you can still write. If ever you wanted to publish a book, all you'd need to do was give me the manuscript to bring to an agency. Sally, please, I'm _begging_ you. Please come live with me."

I sighed. I had no more arguments, and honestly, I wanted to accept his offer. What was wrong with giving in to my desires once in a while? I could be selfish, for once. And happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Son of Poseidon

_**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything PJO related, and I am **_**not**_** in any way shape or form trying to say that **_**I **_**am in fact the one who owns the series. Because that'd just be ridiculous.**_

Chapter 1: Sally Gets Pregnant

SALLY POV

A few weeks ago, I agreed to move in with Poseidon, and he got to work building me a palace immediately. Now, after having it rushed, It was built. It was huge, at least 4 stories each 50 feet tall. It was made of marble and had jewels encrusted into anything and everything. Gold accents were everywhere. Looking at it made me feel incredibly insignificant, but when I saw the way my Love's eyes shone with adoration, my insecurities faded. Who could feel small when they were the one true love of a God?

The inside of the palace was just as grand, if not more so. Everything was made of marble, mahogany, or gold. Anything that was made of fabric was the finest silk. There were sculptures strewn about rather eclectically, but that scatter-bainedness was one of the things I loved about Poseidon -- he never failed to completely sweep me off of my feet and make me feel like the teenager I was, or rather should have been. I was only in my mid twenties after all. There was a kitchen, attached to a giant dining room. There was a ballroom, and at least 15 bedrooms, although the reason for so many bedrooms I had no idea. The master bedroom, however, was glorious. It was twice the size of my old apartment, and it was filled with books, artwork, and random decorations in a rather endearing randomness. There was a huge four poster bed, big enough even to hold Poseidon in his somewhat godly form. It wasn't his true godly form, as I would die if I saw that, but he seemed godly to me, standing 10 feet tall, almost twice my height.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was blatantly staring at me, gaging my reaction to my, or rather - our - new home. Yes, he technically still lived in his old palace, but he promised to spend as much time as he could here, with me. How romantic. I grinned at him, and blushed a little, still unusedto feeling so._.. loved? Cherished? Or maybe the word was adored? Hmm... I'll have to think on that further_. But at the moment I had lost all coherency, staring into his endless emerald eyes that changed shades with the sea.

He smirked, and I just about melted. He then proceeded to lift me, bridal style, and carry me to his bed. "Sally, dear. I know that just by agreeing to live here, you've proven that you love me, but please give me a chance to prove it to you as well. Marry me. We'll have a huge ceremony, my entire domain will be invited. It'll be grand, Sally, please say yes."

Looking into those eyes, I was hard-pressed to deny him anything. But my privacy was not up for negotiation. "Poseidon dear, of course I'll marry you. But honestly, you know me better than to think I'd allow you to throw me a celebration that large."

He grinned ruefully and ruffled my hair. "Ah, it was worth a shot. But at least you said yes, so at least I know my charm isn't malfunctioning."

I laughed, and he chuckled in response. Then he kissed me, and I gave myself over to the feeling, unable to think any longer.


	3. Chapter 2

Son of Poseidon

Chapter 2

_**12 YEARS HAVE PASSED**_

_Jab...thrust...swing...parry...dodge...slash...parry...thrust. _The eleven year old boy known as Percy Jackson gasped for breath as he fought, sweat trickling down the side of his face, which despite the exertion was remaining properly focused. He'd been training ever since he was 7, with private tutors. All of his schooling had been done via private tutors, as his father was extremely paranoid about his well-being. He was, what some would call, a spoiled brat. He got everything he wanted, both of his parents simply adored him, and no matter what he had, it was always the best of the best. His mother, though she had vehemently denied ever contemplating doing such a thing before he was born, had had a significant change in point of view once he had been born. Of course, she didn't do _everything _for him, but she was adamant about him getting everything he needed to be happy. His father, well, his father was the god of the sea, and obscenely rich. He saw nothing wrong with his favorite (yes, in private he would admit to percy being his favorite, no matter that gods weren't supposed to _have_ favorites) son having the best of the best.

That is not, however, meant to imply that Percy was actually a brat. He didn't ask for much, really, considering what he could have. He never manipulated his parents into doing anything, well, that is to say, no more than any other 11 year old boy. He did, however, have some things that he'd never give up. His surfboard, his sword, and his several useful accessories were vital to his everyday life. Also, he took his education very seriously. He'd hated learning, at first, but when he saw the look of pride on his parents after one of his private tutors had given him an A on a particularly hard exam, he'd made studying one of his top priorities. As a result, he was now at the educational level of a standard mortal 12th grader. His surfboard was specially designed, and he loved it, spending much of his free time with it. It was painted with a special paint that glowed but also blended in with the surroundings, so it just looked like he was floating on glowing water. It rode currents, as well, which cut his travel time down significantly. His sword, Anaklusmos, or "riptide", was perfect for him, and he was an extraordinarily good swordfighter. His accessories were things like his golden trident necklace, which was similar to a security pass, and let him go anywhere underwater that he liked. His high quality sea pearl tongue piercing (which had caused his mother to give him the silent treatment for weeks, after yelling at him for a solid 3 hours) also worked as a sort of a cell phone, he just had to say "Call..." and he'd be able to speak to them. There was a matching ear piercing on his left ear that acted as a reciever.

His clothes were top quality as well. A variety of polo cap-sleeved polo t-shirts in multiple shades of green and blue, and many pairs of both skinny and baggy jeans, as well as formal clothes. He also had his favorite jacket, a gift from his dad, which was seafoam green denim with a golden trident symbol on the upper left corner. The reason this jacket was so special was because it was made of a special material, which was nearly impenetrable. Only one of the god's items of power could damage him above his waist when he wore that jacket. He liked to imagine, sometimes, that this is how any demigod would be treated in his position. He knew, however, that this was not the case. He knew that if the other Half-Bloods knew about him, and some already did, that they'd resent him. It was a lonely existence. The naiads, mermen and mermaids, and other underwater humanoids all either resented him or tried to use him, and all the Half-Blood's resented his treatment. He couldn't even think about hanging out with mortals, apparently he wasn't protected well enough from his uncles when he was on the surface. So, he just made due with fake friends. Again, lonely, but he was used to it by then.

_Slash, parry, thrust._ He ducked under a swing and used an advanced maneuver he'd just learned a week previously to disarm his tutor (this one was named Timoleon). He stood, left leg forward and slightly bent, right leg straight, sword pointed right at Timoleon's heart. He faintly heard the clang of Timoleon's sword as it hit the floor through the blood pounding in his ears. Sweat dripped into his eyes but he dared not to move until his tutor accepted his defeat.

Timoleon chuckled weakly and put his hands up in a gesture of defeat. Percy grinned and capped his sword, returning it to its pen form. He grasped his tutor's hand and pulled him up, then swiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. He smirked. "You're losing your touch, old man." Percy took a swig of water from the canteen on his hip, and grinned. "Third win in a row."

His tutor gave a small, proud, smile, and said, "Your father's going to be very proud of you, Percy."

Percy smiled gratefully at the man who taught him everything he knew about sword fighting. They each went to a shower stall in the shed near the training ground, and showered and changed into new clothes.

When they arrived back at the palace, the first thing Percy noticed were the grave looks on his parent's faces. "What's up?"

Poseidon put his hands on his son's shoulders and said, "Son, there's something bad happening on Mount Olympus..."


	4. Chapter 3

Son of Poseidon

Chapter 3

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight. Someone stole Uncle's master bolt, and whoever did it wanted to blame you, so they had your crazy ex-fiance plant some fake evidence pointing towards you. And because of your three-way eternal grudge, Uncle just accepted the evidence. Then, when you showed counter-evidence, Uncle blamed me. That it?"

Poseidon nodded grimly, his lips twitching. He really, _really_, wanted to smirk at his son's sarcastic overview, but he'd get in trouble with Sally later for "encouraging his bad habits". Personally, he didn't know what she was talking about. A sense of humor was a great thing to have if one wanted to get ladies, and she _was _always going on about how much she wanted grandkids.

Percy shook his head in disgust. If _he _was in this situation, he most definitely wouldn't accept someone else's evidence over his own brother's. Especially if the person supplying that evidence was his brother's crazy ex-fiance, like Amphitrite.

Truthfully, he didn't want to deal with this at all. His 12th birthday was coming up in a few months, and he _really _didn't want any drama.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Son, we have been thinking about this, but there's really no time left to find any other options. We're sending you to Camp Half-Blood to go on a quest to retrieve the bolt. It's the only way to prove your innocence. I'm _really _sorry about this son. You... you might die. But, on the bright side, if you succeed, then you might not only have made a few friends, but I'll throw you the biggest birthday party you've ever seen. Deal?"

Percy's smile was so bright that for a moment it was as if the sun had relocated itself to under the sea. "Seriously. You're seriously letting me do this." He searched his parents' faces for any sign that they might change their minds. His mother looked very reluctant, and his father looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but neither looked about to come to their senses and lock him somewhere where he'd be safe.

He grinned and hugged his mom, then his dad, and then did a small victory dance, which he stopped immediately at the amused looks his parents were sending him.

"You'll have to pack lightly, so only necessities. You're going to surface from the Long Island Sound, so you'll already be _in _camp. There will be a satyr there to meet you, and from there it should only be a day or two before you get assigned your quest. Just... son, whatever happens, don't be too disappointed, okay? And Percy, take care of yourself."

Percy nodded. "When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Percy ran up the stairs to his room, and threw himself spread eagle onto his plush green comforter. He sighed, exhausted. He'd been so excited when he first found out--he'd get the opportunity to prove himself _and _make friends. But his dad's words had brought him back to reality. There was _no _way that campers were going to accept a spoiled new child of the big three showing up and getting a quest his first week. Especially since there hadn't been a new quest given in three years.

Percy rolled off his bed and onto the thickly carpeted floor. He couldn't catch a break. What he wouldn't give to just be a normal half-blood. Yeah, his dad probably wouldn't love him as much, and he wouldn't have all of his favorite material possessions, but at least he'd have the ability to make real friends. He pushed himself off the floor and walked into his walk-in closet. He tugged a large-ish backpack down from a high shelf, and starting packing. Three polos, two muscle t-shirts, a sweatshirt, 3 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shorts, his shrunken down surfboard, some underwear and socks, and other small things he thought might come in handy. He was planning to wear his orange camp half blood t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his jacket the next day, so he laid those out as well.

He then walked back to his bed, nearly tripping on some random object laying around, and pulled off his top, then his shoes and socks, and then his jeans. He collapsed onto his bed, and with one last emotionally exhausted sigh, fell into blissful unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

Son of Poseidon

Chapter 4

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._SMASH!

Percy awoke with a grin. He'd always hated that alarm clock, and now that he wouldn't be home for a while, he could get away with smashing it. He rolled over, so that his face was buried in his pillow, and let out a muffled yell of excitement. He groaned and stretched, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. He pulled off his boxers and allowed himself to be soaked by the water, then forcefully shoved away the dirty water and forced the water not to affect him anymore. He dried himself off, and then got dressed into an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, his jacket, his lucky boxers (emerald green with hippocampi on them), a pair of blue jeans, socks, and black vans that were made for surfers (they had special grips on the bottom to hold onto the board).

He stood in the mirror and stared into the reflection of his own eyes. He made a silent resolution to sacrifice all of his favorite food at breakfast to..._shudder_...Aphrodite if she made his hair manageable for that day. His hair was literally _always _messy, no matter what they did to it. He put some gel on his hands and reached up slowly, like his hair would be frightened and run away if he moved too quickly. Slowly, he flattened his hair. It appeared to be working, staying flat... and then it sprang back up again. He scowled at the mirror, and then deflated, sighing. If his hair wasn't going to look neat, then organized mess was the next best thing. He ran his hands through his hair, making it look like it was messy _on purpose_, and then allowed his hands to be soaked, rinsing off the gel, and then dried again.

He made sure everything was in his backpack, and then pulled a pair of Nike SQ sunglasses out of his closet and into his pocket. He hadn't actually been exposed to much real sunlight in his life, so the sunglasses were a necessity if he didn't want to fry his retinas.

He slung his backpack over one shoulder, and ran down the stairs and into the dining room. He took a plate of waffles, pancakes, and some fresh fruit. He picked his plate up and walked outside, to a tiny underwater volcano, and sacrificed the most golden of the waffles and pancakes, and the most ripe of the fruit, to Aphrodite, hoping that he would be able to make friends, and to his father, just on principle.

He walked back inside and ate, bouncing his foot on the floor so fast that it looked like it was simply vibrating. This was the scene his mother walked in on. She smiled indulgently, and kissed the top of his head. "Morning Percy, are you ready for today?"

"Yes mom."

"Did you pack enough shirts?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother."

"Pants?"

"Yes."

"Socks?"

"_Yes,_ mom."

"Underwear?" Percy blushed.

"_Mo-om._" Percy whined. His mother chuckled and said, "Hey, it's my responsibility as your mother to check."

Percy huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his head away. "Sure, sure. That's what they _all_ say."

"What does who all say?" Poseidon walked into the dining room, mussed Percy's hair ("_Da-ad!_ I put so much effort into that!"), and kissed Sally. He looked at Percy expectantly.

"Never mind. I'm all packed and ready to go. When will I be leaving?"

"Right after breakfast. You'll surface right into the camp, where Chiron will be waiting with a satyr and another camper as your guide."

Percy grinned. A chance at friends right off the bat.

After a marginally filling breakfast (Percy was too nervous to eat much), he picked up his backpack and swam to where he knew the Long Island Sound was. He stood there, hugged his crying mother good-bye, shook his dad's hand, and shot straight up at speeds that would've crippled anyone else. The pressure was exhilirating for Percy, who was somewhat of an adrenaline junkie.

When Percy got to the top of the water, he looked around. He knew he was in the Long Island Sound, and he appeared to be right in the middle. He looked to the edge of the water, and saw a satyr, who he assumed to be Grover, a blonde girl, and Chiron. He swam to the shore quickly, not exerting himself at all and yet swimming at least three times as fast as was normal for someone his age. When he reached an area where it was about 5 feet deep, he planted his feet solidly on the ground and walked the rest of the way. As he surfaced, the water slid off his body as if he were made of a waterproof material, until he was totally out of the water and looked as dry as the others. He grinned, and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I'm Percy Jackson."


End file.
